


乱犬 06.

by Sweeteyes



Category: Leo&August
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeteyes/pseuds/Sweeteyes





	乱犬 06.

陈立农雀跃地打包行李，手机连着蓝牙音响外放他和蔡徐坤的日常歌单，光着脚在木地板上走来走去，十月份室内开始供暖，但是蔡徐坤还是拿了双棉拖鞋过来，蹲下身打一下他的脚背，“穿鞋。”  
陈立农瘪了瘪嘴但还是乖乖把脚伸进拖鞋。  
睡前蔡徐坤盯着他把姜汤喝光，才转身关掉台灯睡下。  
陈立农黏糊糊地从身后抱上来，带着鼻音跟他抱怨:“我睡不着诶……” “那明天你起不来我就一个人去咯。”  
蔡徐坤在他怀里转了个身，伸手把他的眼睛合起来，往人怀里钻了钻不再说话。 “好嘛…我睡着了。”似乎是感冒药起了作用，陈立农心里的期待和兴奋被困意打倒，一夜好眠。   
蔡徐坤叮嘱他把早上的感冒药吃掉，拖着箱子去楼下打车，陈立农锁好门下楼，蔡徐坤正在车里和司机理论。   
“师傅你车里这么冷还不开空调哦。”蔡徐坤坐在后座直往羽绒服里缩。 “开着空调车里太干了。”司机不愿意开空调，找借口推脱。   
“我们家小朋友感冒了，去机场这么远，坐你车还不如走着去暖和，你以为我打你车是为了接济你生活啊大哥，你不要在我好言相劝的时候还不知好歹，这么冷的天气你要乘客和你一起在车里受冻我可以直接投诉你的哦。”蔡徐坤明显不想和他继续对峙，连珠炮似的直怼，说完不耐烦地翻个白眼。   
司机知道遇上了难缠的主，只好把热空调打开。 陈立农打开车门坐进去，车里已经暖和起来，他捉过蔡徐坤缩在袖子里的手塞进自己兜里握着，想起刚刚他和司机软绵绵又不输气势地理论，就觉得好笑。   
“你在笑什么？”蔡徐坤掐了一把陈立农手心。   
“就想起上次你在超市和人吵架啊。”   
“还不是因为你感冒啊。”蔡徐坤伸出另一只手去够陈立农的拉锁，一直拉到鼻子下面才满意。   
蔡徐坤向来待人清冷有距离，能少说就不多话，偏偏每次都因为陈立农，能跟市井泼妇、吝啬司机正面刚起来，不过吵架理论都是蔡徐坤风格罢了。   
几小时的飞行之后落地，酒店接机的工作人员载他们到达酒店，陈立农拖着行李箱准备去前台check in，被蔡徐坤拖住塞了一瓶水和药片，“你吃药，我去登记就好了。”   
蔡徐坤接过房卡，用熟练日语和前台人员沟通:“凌晨三点左右会有一对夫妇来前台拿我们房间的房卡，确认过房间号就可以给他们备用的。” 说罢撇过头看了一眼陈立农，小朋友正顾着吞下又大又苦的药片，坐在大堂沙发上发呆，蔡徐坤捏紧了手里的房卡。   
蔡徐坤走过去时，陈立农刚要皱着眉叫苦，嘴里就被塞了一粒软糖进来。 小樽的气温比往年都低，落雪也早，听酒店经理说，他们这趟刚好赶上了小樽的第一场雪。   
蔡徐坤特意选了和式风格的酒店，推拉门上画着各色浮世绘，刷了房卡进去屋里，外室放着一张四方小酒桌，摆着红釉的酒壶和小酒杯，两边布了软垫。外室和卧室用卷帘隔开，榻榻米上铺着柔软干净的鸭绒寝具，点缀的白粉色樱花是手工刺绣。推开卧室和小院之间隔着的门，就是这家酒店出名的温泉私汤，冒着热气和硫磺的味道。   
放好行李，陈立农就迫不及待拉着蔡徐坤到街上去，由于下了雪，路上行人并不多，只有几家面馆亮着暖黄色的灯光营业，蒸汽氤氲了灯光，屋内应是温馨而暖和的。   
蔡徐坤想吃面，陈立农却想尝尝旁边那家寿司店的樱花寿司，于是两个人在小樽街头呵着白气哆哆嗦嗦伸出手来用石头剪刀布来决定，最后被陈立农推着到寿司店去点了三份寿司，呼噜噜吃完挽着手回到酒店，两个人同款的UGG短靴踩在积了雪的路面，发出咯吱咯吱的声音，响在空荡无人的街头。   
套上酒店送的日本特色的宽大短裤，两人先后下了水，温泉的温度不低，一时半会儿还不太适应，陈立农天生体热适应得快，拿了平板电脑出来支在温泉边上又找出之前那集《蜡笔小新》来看，蔡徐坤把毛巾从温泉里捞出来拧得半干捂到他头顶，看起来滑稽又可爱。  
陈立农用手臂垫着下巴专心看着动画，偶尔被逗笑，软软的脸颊肉掬起来，笑得眼睛都变成弯月牙。蔡徐坤靠在池壁借着月光仔仔细细地看他。 高三这一年他五官长开了不少，隐隐能勾勒出更加硬朗的线条，但蔡徐坤平时最喜欢捏咬的珍贵脸颊肉却没有被削去，此刻就乖巧地挤在他手臂上，像发酵的白面团。   
蔡徐坤向来都知道陈立农生得优越，眼睛鼻子都往最合适最好看的方向长，尤其是眼睛，眼角温驯垂下，湿漉漉看着他时总让他错觉男孩发丛中冒出两片柔嫩兽耳。蔡徐坤对美好事物有一种天生的敏锐度，他见过太多漂亮模特，却比不上每次见到陈立农来的新鲜和独特。如果说陈立农是长势正好的小树，那为他耐心修剪枝桠的一定是蔡徐坤。   
想到这里，蔡徐坤心下酸软，突然萌生退意，赌了十八年去悉心教导的男孩，他哪能真正割舍得下，放一把大火把森林烧成灰烬，头也不回地离开呢。   
《痴人之爱》的结局他最清楚不过，收养少女的男人反被少女吸引，为这荒唐的爱意祭献了全部尊严。 他本来以为自己足够聪明，预知了结局就能全身而退，但他此刻又否认不了这样十指连心的羁绊——他饲养了少年，少年用无私而皎洁的爱意反哺，将他甜蜜地溺在沼泽里。 可是他来时，却没想过留退路，父亲的名誉和清白，他放不下。   
陈立农察觉到蔡徐坤看他的目光，转身见他怔忡表情，贴过去亲人的脸颊，甩了甩被蒸汽打湿的发梢，呵呵地笑。 蔡徐坤回过神来，撑着池边跳出去：“我先去洗澡，你穿好睡衣再出来，不然感冒会加重。”   
他看了看时间，就快要十二点。   
陈立农进去洗澡时，洗到差不多突然停了电，屋里整个暗了下来，他听见蔡徐坤说是跳闸，不用着急，慢慢擦干头发再出来。 陈立农听话地用毛巾把头发擦到半干，电吹风没法用，只好围了浴巾先出去。拉开浴室门，蔡徐坤端着一个小的巧克力蛋糕从过道走过来，蓬松的刘海遮着他好看的眼睛，但依旧被烛光照得发亮。   
他轻轻唱着生日歌，一步步走到陈立农面前来，像是故意撒娇躲在烛火后面，朝陈立农眨眼，“我们的小朋友长大啦，生日快乐，农农。” 陈立农这才反应过来，停电应该也是蔡徐坤的小把戏，好让他端着生日蛋糕漂亮又惊喜地出场，好让他眼里只有他。 蔡徐坤催着他许愿，两个人同时吹灭蜡烛，室内顿时只剩下从毛玻璃外透射进来的雪光，什么都看不清楚，又正好足够他们看清彼此。  
蔡徐坤是光着脚走过来的，脚底冰凉地，又暧昧地从陈立农光裸的脚踝蹭上来，贴着人小巧白净的耳廓吐出湿热的话语：“把我做礼物送你好不好。”   
蛋糕被打翻在地，奶油同蛋糕胚一起，砸得稀烂。  
陈立农陷进柔软的鸭绒被里，看着蔡徐坤跪坐在他腿间，拉着他的手按在腰上的结，一点点扯开，就像拆一件礼物那样，期待到心跳都要停止。   
他借着微弱的光看清了蔡徐坤系在脖子上的绸带，浮世绘的图案，深蓝色衬他白色的皮肤，像北极深蓝海域的浮冰。   
白色浴袍滑下去，露出线条如流水一般的肩膀，顺着手臂继续滑落，深蓝色绸带垂在月白色胸膛，陈立农的喉结动了动，抬起身来扯着末端缓慢地拉扯，空气安静到可以听到绸带相互摩擦的声音。   
蔡徐坤眼角带笑，从陈立农手里抽出绸带，坐在他大腿上用绸带蒙住了他透着蓬勃欲望的眼睛，贴着柔软头发在脑后打结。 绸带是半透明，透过朦胧的深蓝色，还能隐约看得到蔡徐坤，只是看不真切。 蔡徐坤一手撑在陈立农腰侧，一手捧着他发烫的脸颊吻了下来，先伸出舌尖舔了舔下巴，才用嘴唇贴上去，舌头舔着他的唇缝——小朋友紧张时总是习惯性抿起嘴唇，呈现出猫嘴一样漂亮的线条，蔡徐坤觉得他可爱到不行，撬开嘴唇和湿软的舌头勾缠在一起。手从脖颈滑到腰下，从浴巾下贴着腰摸进去，握着少年硬起来的性器撸了几下，陈立农就搂着他的腰翻身把他压到身下。 是从额头开始吻住，小狗似地湿漉漉地亲下来，找到他柔软的双唇甜蜜地啃咬个没完。 陈立农蒙着眼一路舔吻下来，轻轻咬着他脆弱的喉结，最后落在胸前。一手揉捻着一边，另一边也不冷落，湿湿地用舌头舔了上去，他没有经验，大概学着婴儿一般吮吸。 “嗯……”蔡徐坤挺了挺腰，碰到了陈立农腰下硬硬的那一根，就抵在他腿根，热烫地磨蹭着。 蔡徐坤抓着陈立农空闲的手往自己身后带，陈立农顺着他把手指探到他臀缝里，引起敏感震颤，陈立农安抚似的重新找到他的嘴唇，一边亲他一边往进揉:“哥哥别太紧，放松一点……” 蔡徐坤被吻到晕头，扶着陈立农的肩膀提醒:“枕头下面有润滑液。” 陈立农摸到枕头下面，把冰凉的润滑液挤进手心搓热才用手指沾着探到蔡徐坤后面去揉着穴口的软肉耐心扩张。 他知道蔡徐坤怕冷怕得厉害，润滑液太凉，不舒服。 陈立农俯下身耐心扩张，脑后长出一截的绸带落到前面来，落在了蔡徐坤湿漉漉的双眼。 一截深蓝绸带，蒙住了陈立农对欲望懵懂和对蔡徐坤单纯而蓬勃的渴求双眼，也蒙住了蔡徐坤对悲惨未来的躲避和汹涌而出的眼泪。 他不能再看到他的眼睛，他演技劣质，心软成病，怕一看到他的眼神，最后一点坚持也分崩离析。 “会痛吗？”陈立农自己已经挺涨到不行，又怕现在进去蔡徐坤会痛，咬牙忍得辛苦，低头去吻蔡徐坤微张着的嘴过瘾，蒙着眼乱找，舔到他满脸热泪。 “坤坤你是不是好痛？”陈立农以为他疼哭，紧张到伸手去扯绸带，被蔡徐坤一把拦住。 “因为太舒服了……你进来。”蔡徐坤按着陈立农的腰往下压，双腿夹紧人精瘦的腰，鼻尖沁出汗珠，也被陈立农疼惜地舔去。 陈立农些许听说过生理泪水，没起疑心。 “呜……”陈立农沉着腰挺进一些，蔡徐坤就猫儿似地叫，十指都掐进人背上的皮肉，头仰起来，将脖颈送到陈立农嘴边，天鹅似的白，陈立农吻住他侧颈，手托住他的腰继续往里面顶。 男孩子不过刚满十八岁的样子，性器却明显发育得更好，边磨边全部顶进来时，便碰到了蔡徐坤最要紧的那一处。 “陈立农……”蔡徐坤贴着陈立农的耳朵呻吟出声，“太深了……你怎么，又偷偷背着我发育……” 陈立农被蔡徐坤甜蜜地抱怨撩逗得心动，十七八青春期的男孩子总是这样，一天不见都能窜高几厘米，发育起来就像生长期的小树。 陈立农摆着腰进出，少年食髓知味，这滋味舒服得上了天，一下比一下插更深，他突然起了强烈的征服欲，一只手掐着蔡徐坤的腰，蔡徐坤贴着他耳朵呻吟得隐忍，少年反叛心大起，想让他叫出声来。 蔡徐坤被掐着腰动不了，小腿勾着陈立农的腰侧难耐地蹭。 陈立农抬手握住他纤细漂亮的脚踝搭在自己肩上，大开大合地摆着腰操干，每一下都往蔡徐坤的敏感点冲撞，蔡徐坤腰都酸软，晕乎乎的，呻吟出声。 “农农……慢一点，慢一点，我不行了…呜。” 陈立农怕他撞到脑袋，伸出一只手护在他头顶，蔡徐坤握住他护在自己耳边的手臂，面色酡红，嘴唇被亲到发肿发红，湿润发亮。 陈立农不知倦地贴着他往里顶，发了狠地去操他最深处，呼吸越来越重，沉着腰想退出去再射，被蔡徐坤夹住了腰，“你就射在里面……” 他全然不去顾羞耻心之类，陈立农在他体内冲撞的感觉让他此前缥缈的安全感变得实化，陈立农不知倦地在他身上感受着这种之前从未尝过的感官刺激，他却在这几近灭顶的快感之中绝望地倒数，唯望从少年身上多留下些什么来安抚自己的紧绷的神经，或者说留一个绝版纪念。 “陈立农，”蔡徐坤环住他的脖子，用脸颊轻蹭他柔软的发梢，“我爱你。” 仿佛一声叹息，蔡徐坤闭着眼夹紧了少年线条紧绷的腰臀，咬住他柔软发烫的耳垂。   
“哥哥我也爱你。”陈立农软下腰，眼前还蒙着绸带，脑袋埋进蔡徐坤肩窝，将腿插进人腿间缠着睡在一起，弓着背从身后抱住蔡徐坤，护食一般。 他听别人说过床上的情话多半是假，但蔡徐坤的那句表白太过真挚，让他就算被骗也甘愿赔上一句真心回应。   
凌晨两点三十分，蔡徐坤心跳得很快，这是最后半小时，陈立农还在他身边爱着他的，最后半小时。   
陈立农眼皮沉着要睡过去，蔡徐坤拍拍他手臂，咬着耳朵说话:“外面下雪呢。” 陈立农实在太困，亲了亲蔡徐坤的脸，迷迷糊糊应了一句，蔡徐坤伸手把他眼前的绸带解下塞在枕下，抬起手臂擦掉自己满脸的水痕，侧过头吻在他额头。   
他调了调姿势，把陈立农搂进自己怀里，手护在他的后脑勺，一下一下地顺着头发。   
陈立农一岁时，刚学会说话，走路也磕磕绊绊的，有一天半夜打雷下雨，小小的陈立农从床上爬起来跌跌撞撞跑进蔡徐坤房里来用小手拍拍他的脸颊，苦着小脸要哭:“困困…弄弄…怕雷。” 蔡徐坤就坐起来把陈立农抱到自己床上来搂着他睡，一边拍一边哄:“农农不怕哦，坤坤在这里哦。”   
那时候陈立农抱起来还是小小的软软的一团。   
从此往后十八年，陈立农是蔡徐坤的救命稻草。 蔡徐坤看着窗外，嘴唇贴上陈立农的额头。   
“农农，坤坤怕。” 凌晨两点五十分，蔡徐坤抓紧了他的，救命稻草。


End file.
